The direct-current power supply apparatus of Patent Literature 1 described below includes a rectifying unit that rectifies an alternating-current voltage; a double voltage rectifier circuit; a switching unit that short-circuits an alternating-current power supply via a reactor; a controlling unit that opens and closes the switching unit; and a storage unit that stores the switching unit's drive pattern, which is a pattern in accordance with the load. The direct-current power supply apparatus is configured such that the switching unit operates in accordance with the drive pattern stored in advance.
The direct-current power supply apparatus of Patent Literature 2 described below includes a rectifier circuit; a reactor connected to the rectifier circuit; a switching unit that short-circuits an alternating-current power supply via the reactor; a short-circuit timing storage unit that stores short-circuit timing for the switching unit; an inductance storage unit that stores the inductance value of the reactor; a switching control unit that controls opening and closing of the switching unit; and an inductance estimation unit. In the direct-current power supply apparatus of Patent Literature 2 described below, on the basis of the short-circuit timing stored in the short-circuit timing storage unit, the inductance value of the reactor estimated by the inductance estimation unit, and information on the voltage and current detected by a detection unit, the duration of a short circuit is determined and the switching unit is controlled. Alternatively, on the basis of the short-circuit timing stored in the short-circuit timing storage unit, the inductance value stored in the inductance storage unit, and information on the voltage and current detected by the detection unit, the duration of a short circuit is determined and the switching unit is controlled.